


[PODFIC] Elegy (An "I Alone..." Epilogue)

by HaHeePrime



Series: Podfics [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: At last!





	[PODFIC] Elegy (An "I Alone..." Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Elegy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028976) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> You know that little voice that tells you that your work is garbage and tells you to question everything you do? It got to me. So I recorded this as something I could put together in only a couple days, to try and counteract that darn voice. I hope it helps me get back into the big audiobook I'm working on, without being so afraid it is trash. (It's So Much Easier to record other people's work than it is to record mine! I compare my stuff to other people's, and think mine is compost. You know how it is.) Anyway, here's Elegy. I always want to have it when I get to the end of "And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You." So here you go.

**DOWNLOAD THE MP3 HERE:**

**http://www.mediafire.com/file/ttk6uqb4rh52lca/Elegy_%2528I_Alone_Epilogue%2529.mp3/file**

(Copy link and paste into browser)

 

Thank you for listening!


End file.
